Protect My Heart
by BrokenSouloftheDarkness
Summary: Jessica was kicked out of her home, so she moves in with her best friend, Yugi Motou. When they move back to Domino, they get a letter that accepts them to a school they've never heard of. There they meet strange people who use magic, will they find love?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first story, so please, bear with me!**

**Protect My Heart: Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>"I don't give a shit who started the fight, who hit who first, or what lead up to it! I want you out of this house by tomorrow!" My hateful mother screamed at me, throwing my things out the door.<p>

"Gladly! I'd rather live on the streets than in this shit-hole!" I grabbed my things off the ground.

"I bet your real parents _knew_ you would be trouble; that's why they abandoned you with us!" I froze, then looked at my moth- er, I mean, Olivia. What did she say? I'm…adopted? What the hell?

"What? What did you say?" She gave me a baleful look as she threw yet more of my clothes on the dusty ground.

"What, you deaf now too? Your real parents obviously didn't want you; they dumped you here on us, hell, _we_ didn't want you either, but they gave us six thousand dollars to keep you. Seems the only person who actually wanted you was your mutt of a brother," she sneered as she explained my past.

"That boy, what was his name…Jounouchi? Such a strange name, of course, your family was strange, at least they named you something a little bit normal, _Jessica Yuki._" I flinched as I heard my middle name, but other than that, I felt dead inside. I'm adopted? Why didn't my parents want me? I have an older brother? Did they even try looking for me over the years? Do they think of me? Do they want me now? So many questions, no answers for them whatsoever.

"I'm….adopted?" I just couldn't wrap my head around that fact. I'm not really related to this shitty family? I have a brother? I've always wanted an older brother! A sharp smack that resonated throughout the garage dragged me from my inner thoughts.

"You look at me when I'm talking to you, understand? Or are you just plain dumb?" I touched my now throbbing cheek, and looked up at my newly-found foster mother. Once she knew she had my full attention, she calmed down some. She cleared her throat, straightened up her shirt and hair, and took a deep, calming breath.

"I'll let you stay here for _one_ more night, then, you are out of here!" And with that, the fire-breathing witch turned around and twitched off into her home. I flipped her off until I heard the door slam. Then I began to pick up my things from the ground as I called my best and only friend in the world, Yugi Motou. He and his grandfather had come to America from Domino, Japan for a summer vacation. I first met them at a mall.

* * *

><p>Yugi was walking around in the game shops, and looked kinda lost, and I was looking for a game. Out of the corner of my eye I saw this boy with spiky black hair, with purple tips. He also had blonde bangs, and when he turned around, I saw the coolest eyes ever! They were the colour of amethysts when they are cleaned till they shine.<p>

His whole look just screamed innocence. He even had that child-like look I had always wanted! He was a little bit taller than me, maybe five-foot-three or so. I smiled at his expression. He was pouting slightly and his forehead was scrunched up, and he had this confused look, I honestly found it adorable and giggled.

At the sound, his head snapped up and towards me, making me blush and look down.

'_He probably thinks I'm weird, or crazy, or both.' _I sighed at this thought, getting depressed again. I'd been depressed ever since I was around six or seven, I'd just turned thirteen in May. I'd been friendless for a long time, so long that I gave up on trying to make them.

I was shocked when the boy came up to me and smiled shyly. I was pretty sure I looked like an idiot, what with my mouth hanging open and my eyes wide.

"Um, excuse me, but c-can you help m-me find a g-game? I-I don't really know h-how to read English y-yet, but I can s-speak it." I nodded, trying to force the blush from before down.

"Sure, um, are you looking for any game in particular?"

"Uh, y-yes, I'm looking for Super Smash Bros. Brawl?" I smiled, I pass by that game so many times I could find it in my sleep. I motioned him to follow me, and lead him to the aisle.

"So I never caught your name? I'm Jessica." I said, hoping against hope I could actually make a friend. He became flustered, "I-I'm sorry! How rude of me! I'm Yugi Motou, it's nice to meet you Jessica!" I giggled, then asked after I shook his hand, "So where are you from? That accent isn't from around here."

With a blush he replied, "Domino, Japan." I did a double take and almost dropped the game.

"Japan? Wow, that's a long way…What are you doing here?" He laughed and took the game I held out to him. "My grandfather and I came here for summer vacation, we're going back in August I think. Right now, we got a house in Strawn." I grinned widely, this was just getting better and better.

"Are you serious? That's awesome! I live in Strawn, looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other," I said with a smile. Then I thought about what happened to the last person who tried to be friends with me. My hopes dropped when I realized that Yugi probably wouldn't be my friend after everyone talked him into staying the hell away from me.

Yugi noticed my expression grow sad, and touched my arm with a concerned look. I jerked back, terrified for a split second, before I realized it was Yugi and not my father. I guess you could say I kinda don't like people touching me. I smiled apologetically at Yugi, he seemed hurt and more than a little confused when I spazzed out.

"S-sorry, I just…don't like people touching me. Not your fault," I hurriedly apologized. When he smiled and nodded, I almost wanted to cry, he was the first one to accept the no-touch rule and not give me a look that says 'Your insane!' I could have hugged him right then. To break the awkward silence that followed, I asked questions that had been on my mind since I first saw him.

"Hey, are your eyes that natural amethyst colour, or are they contacts? And is your hair normally gravity-defying and those three colours?" Yugi smiled and looked down a few aisles we passed before answering.

"Yeah, I was born with purple eyes and spiky hair, that's tri-colored."

"That's awesome!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down. He laughed, and said something that made me feel amazing inside.

"I'm glad I met you, Jess, you are cool and funny. Plus, you're a little bit insane, which is good. I can tell we're gonna be best friends." With a wave of my hand, I said with a sniff, "All the time, my 'friends' think I need a strait jacket, therapist, and medication." We laughed, and soon after, became the best of friends.

* * *

><p>Now, at fourteen, we were still the best of friends. I smiled at the memory, but came back to reality when Yugi's voice along with music played through the phone.<p>

"Hey, _gumibea_! What's up?" I smiled at the Japanese word for 'gummy bear', that was my nickname for Yugi, the same as "Baby Panda" was mine for him.

"Not much, Panda… Um, could you and Grandpa come get me? With the truck?" I asked, closing my eyes and biting my lip. There was silence on the other end, then Yugi said with a little bit of confusion, "Sure, but…why the truck? Whatcha moving?" With a sigh I replied, "My things…They finally kicked me out, Panda." I moved the phone away when I heard Yugi's outburst.

"WHAT? THEY KICKED YOU OUT OF THE HOUSE? I SHOULD GIVE THEM A PIECE OF MY MIND!" _How can a boy who's so quiet have such a loud voice? Is that even possible?_

"Yeah, they kicked me out; apparently they are 'tired of my attitude, and the fighting, and the disrespect.' I have one more night in the goddamn house before I'm homeless. And owww King! You got a fucking loud voice!" I said with a wry smile. "So, will you guys come get me? And can I stay there for a while?" I heard a giggle on the other end. "We are already almost there! And Grandpa said that you could, besides, we need to tell you something, I don't know how you'll react to it; we'll talk about it later, ok, Gummy Bear?" Shaking my head, I laughed as I looked for the distinguishable electric blue Ford F150 that Grandpa Motou drove. As I waited, I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and put in the earphones, I played one of the songs I made with help from my laptop to create the music; I must say, "Missing" sounds good so far! Yugi nearly cried when he heard it, he then glomped me and cried that he and Grandpa would always be there for me. I thanked him, and we sat there for a while, then played a game, Yugi won of course, I call him "The King of Games", it suits him, he is the King; whereas I am the Queen. We could play any game against each other and it would always be either a tie, with us trying to kill each other to win, or one of us would win, and the next game we played, the other would win. Competitive doesn't even begin to describe us.

_Speaking of music,_ I thought, turning around and going into the hell-hole house. I went up the stairs, making as much noise as I could, just to annoy my adoptive parents. I walked down the hallway, then turned right at the second door. Without even looking at my room, I grabbed my laptop, the charger, my songbook, my iPod charger, and my wallet. I then turned back and grabbed my knife case I bought and treasured. _Now I got everything I need, _After this thought, I heard honking.

Knowing it was my second family, I hurried down the stairs and practically ran to their truck, where Yugi was struggling to get out to meet me.

Shaking my head, I joked, "Yugi, I thought we talked this over: The seatbelt will _stay_ strapping you in until you push the little button where the strap clicked in. Hey Grandpa!" He gave me a glare, and mixed with the pout he gave, he looked like a little kid. Grandpa laughed and proceeded to help Yugi unbuckle himself, then groaned as he stepped down from the truck. I pretty much ran over there and helped him down the rest of the way.

"Grandpa! You should be more careful about your back! You could hurt yourself!" Scowling, he waved me off, muttering some Egyptian or Japanese curses under his breath, most likely about me worrying too much. Then he narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. I had dubbed this the 'Your-in-trouble-and-you-know-it' look. I ducked my head in shame and guilt; I always felt like shit when he gave me that look.

"Jessica! You know you never have to ask to stay with us! And why did they kick you out?" I helped Panda put my things in the back of the truck as I answered Grandpa's question.

"The bitch said that they are tired of my disrespect, behavior, and the fighting, oh, can we stop by the bank? I gotta get all of my trust fund before they make up an excuse to cut me off." I loaded up my laptop, and then I said, "Ok, I think that's every-Wait!" I sprinted toward the garage, leaving my second family standing there with a confused look on their faces. I soon returned carrying a covered cage in one hand and a fish tank in the other.

Once Yugi saw them, he let out a laugh, then walked around to my right side to grab the cage. I snickered, "You still squeamish about my little Sasori? I don't see why you don't like him; he's not poisonous or anything." I reached into the tank and pulled out my boa. He wasn't that big- just two feet right now. I found him by a creek that Yugi and I were playing by. He had a cut so I decided to take him home and help him. Yugi had been skittish around him, for reasons I didn't understand.

"G-Get that th-thing away from me! I'm serious, Jessica! Stop it!" He shrieked, running to the truck, my cage never leaving his hands. "Oi! Be careful with my baby! She's sleeping! For Ra's sake Yugi, I didn't _do_ anything! He needed some air, it's getting a little too cramped up in his tank, isn't it?" I put Sasori around my shoulders, giggling as Yugi's face took on a greenish tint.

He shuddered, then put the still silent cage in the back seat of the truck. Grinning, I put Sasori and his cage next to it, then turned, about to say something, when I was nearly tackled by him with a hug.

"Oh, Jess! I'm so sorry this happened! It's so unfair!" The amethyst-eyed teen cried, raising his tear-filled eyes to mine. I shook my head, then wiped the tears from his cheeks that had sneaked out.

"Hey, hey! No crying now! I'mma live with you guys for a while, heh, maybe Grandpa could adopt me!" I joked, trying to get the pouting boy to smile, which he did, but there was something hiding behind his eyes. I put an arm around him, "Okay, spill it, something's wrong. Whoever did it, just give the name and I can take care of them." At this he laughed, throwing back his head in mirth. Then he shook his head and said, "No no, nobody did anything to me, but me and Grandpa have something to tell you when we get back to the house."

My curiosity piqued, I hurried to pack my things, then looked for the elder Motou. He was just coming out of my old house, carrying a bag that he didn't have with him before. Whistling a tune, he put the bag with my stuff in the back, then got in the driver's seat. He started the truck up, and Yugi and I just looked at each other, shrugged, and raced each other to the passenger seat.

I stuck my tongue out, then climbed into the seat, laughing when Yugi sat on my lap.

"Yugi! Get off! Gah, my legs went numb!" He stuck his tongue out and stayed where he was. We always fought over this seat, and whoever lost thought it fair if they got to sit on the other's lap. I finally pushed him off onto the middle seat, then immediately messed with the radio as Grandpa pulled onto the road. I settled on Kiss XM and turned it up. The Script's "Nothing" just ended, and Rihanna's "California King Bed" started.

"Ooh, sing this song, Jess! Grandpa listen to her, she's amazing when she sings!" I blushed, but began singing just as the lyrics came up:

_Chest to chest;_

_Nose to nose;_

_Palm to palm; we were always just that close._

_Wrist to wrist;_

_Toe to toe;_

_Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose._

_So how come when I reach out my finger,_

_It feels like more than distance between us?_

_In this California King Bed,_

_We're ten thousand miles apart!_

_I've been California wishin' on these stars,_

_For your heart, on me,_

_My California king.._

_Eye to eye;_

_Cheek to cheek;_

_Side by side, you were sleeping next to me._

_Arm in arm;_

_Dusk to dawn;_

_With the, curtains drawn, and a little last night on these sheets,_

_So how come when I reach out my fingers,_

_It feels like more than distance between us?_

_In this California King Bed,_

_We're ten thousand miles apart!_

_I've been California wishin' on these stars_

_For your heart, on me,_

_My California king.._

As I sang, I looked over to Yugi and Grandpa; Yugi had his eyes closed with a content smile on his face, and Grandpa had the same smile, except his eyes were open.

_Just when I felt like giving up on us,_

_You turned around, and gave me one last touch._

_That made everything feel better,_

_And even then my eyes got wetter,_

_So confused, wanna ask you if you love me,_

_But I don't wanna seem so weak!_

_Maybe I've been California dreamin'!_

_Eh hey hey heeeyy!_

_In this California King Bed,_

_We're ten thousand miles apart!_

_I've been California wishin' on these stars,_

_For your heart, on me!_

_My California king.._

_My California king.._

_In this California King Bed,_

_We're ten thousand miles apart!_

_I've been California wishin' on these stars,_

_For your heart, on me!_

_My California king!_

There was silence for a few seconds, "Super Bass" by Nicki Minaj came on, and neither of them had said anything yet. I was getting a little worried, but a few seconds later Grandpa said barely over a whisper: "That was one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard in my life." Yugi nodded, and beamed at me as if to say, '_See, I told you so!'_ I giggled, and laid my head on Panda's shoulder, sighing and resting my straining eyes. Soon I felt the truck stop, and lifted my head to find ourselves at the bank.

* * *

><p><strong>So how is it? Probably horrible beyond imagination, but please review and tell me how I did, give me some ideas, anything! I'll try to get the next chapter up as fast as I can!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay , first of all, I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been bogged down with homework and basketball, but I finally got the second chapter up! Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**Here it is!**

**Protect My Heart Ch. 2!**

* * *

><p>The First National Bank of Strawn wasn't very big, or fancy for that matter; just a two-story, square red brick building. As I walked inside I felt the cool air brush against me. I went up to the marble-or granite, I had never figured it out- counter where a gray-haired woman who looked to be in her fifties was working a calculator. She looked up from the paper at me and smiled.<p>

"Why, Jessica! So nice to see you again! Are you here to put some money in your savings?"

"No, now Mrs. Gloria, this may seem weird, but can you give me _all _of my savings, and my trust fund? I got the boot." I leaned on my forearms, which rested on the counter. Mrs. Gloria gave me a sympathetic look, and leaned in.

"Alright, but you didn't get it from me! And dear, I'm sorry you got kicked out, but I'm hella glad you ain't in that family anymore!" I smiled, which she copied. Then she took the bag that Grandpa had handed over-that's what that's for!- and walked to the back. We went to the bench on the other side of the room to wait.

We didn't have to wait long. Mrs. Gloria came back with a bulging bag, handing it back to me she said, "Now, I hope you live with these two! You deserve a good life, and they seem nice. Good luck dear." And with that, she patted me on the shoulder and we left. When we walked outside, the wind was blowing, my shoulder-length thick, wavy, dirty blonde hair smacking my face, much to my annoyance.

With a huff, I slapped it back, a pout on my face. This caused Yugi and his grandfather to snicker, which they tried to cover up.

I scowled at them, my blue eyes turning a bit harder than ice and narrowing. This made them laugh even harder. The corners of my mouth twitching, I tried to seem angry, but couldn't do it, as laughter bubbled up my throat. Soon I was laughing along with them, my hand covering my mouth in an attempt to help control it.

By the time we were in the truck, we had semi-controlled our fits of giggles. As Yugi wiped tears from his eyes, a screeching erupted from the backseat. Thank Ra Grandpa hadn't pulled out on the road yet!

I twisted around and pulled the covered cage into the front with us, trying my best to soothe the screeching animal that was now flapping wings against the cage. I took the blanket off and poked my finger into the cage to calm the panicking owl. "Hey there baby, how's my little Hanalea? No need to worry; we're with Yugi and Grandpa. Sorry we woke you!" Hanalea was an owl I had found when she was small; her wing was broken and I took her to a specialist who helped her. When I tried to release her to the wild, she came back to me, so I kept her. She was a beautiful owl, her eyes were a dark gold colour that stood out against her beautiful coat, which was white with black and red streaks that ran from her beak down to her tail. Her wings and tail had black tips. She was the most beautiful bird I had ever seen. Yugi agreed with me, he favored Hanalea over Sasori; she liked him too.

Once she realized where she was and who she was with, the owl calmed down considerably. Yugi had started petting her head with his forefinger, and Hanalea tilted her head upwards and closed her eyes in relaxation.

Smiling, the bright-eyed teen continued to pet her. After she calmed down we let her go back to sleep.

Then Yugi looked at me, and started to stroke my hair, from the crown of my head to where it ended at my shoulders. Blinking, I turned to Yugi, who continued the stroking.

"Uhh, Yugi? What'cha doin'?"

"Petting your fluffy, soft, pretty, blonde hair."

"Ah, that makes….perfect sense." I said, raising my eyebrows and smirking. "Yup, that's kinda why I'm doing it." I nodded, humming as I closed my eyes at his soft touch. If I could, I would let Yugi pet my hair all day! I swear his hands are like magic! I hummed along to the new song that came on; Nickelback's _Rockstar _was playing. Soon, my annoying habit of singing to any song I knew kicked in, and I was murmuring the enlightening lyrics while Yugi massaged my scalp to the beat.

'_I'm through with standin' in line to clubs I'll never get in,_

_It's like the bottom of the ninth and I'm never gonna win!_

_This life hasn't turned out quite the way I want it to be,_

_(Tell me what you want.)_

_I want a brand new house on an episode of Cribs,_

_And a bathroom I can play baseball in!_

_And a king-size tub big enough for ten plus me!_

_(Yeah, so what'cha need?)_

_I'll need a, credit card that's got no limit;_

_And a big black jet with a bedroom in it,_

_Gonna join the mile high club at thirty-seven thousand feet!_

_(Been there, done that,)_

_I want a new tour bus full of old guitars,_

_My own star on Hollywood Boulevard!_

_Somewhere between Cher and James Dean, is fine for me!_

_(So how you gonna do it?)_

_I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame,_

_I'd even cut my hair and change my name!_

'_Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars!_

_And live in hilltop houses drivin' fifteen cars!_

_The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap,_

_We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat!_

_And we'll, hang out in the coolest bars,_

_In the VIP with the movie stars!_

_Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there,_

_Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blonde hair, well,_

_Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar!_

_Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar!_

_I wanna be great like Elvis, without the tassels,_

_Hire eight bodyguards that love to beat up assholes!_

_Sign a couple autographs so I can eat my meals for free!_

_(I'll have the quesadilla, ha ha)_

_I'm gonna dress my ass with the latest fashion!_

_Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion,_

_Gonna date a centerfold that loves to blow my money for me!_

_(So how you gonna do it?)_

_I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame,_

_I'd even cut my hair and change my name!_

'_Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars!_

_And live in hilltop houses, drivin' fifteen cars!_

_The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap,_

_We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat!_

_And we'll, hang out in the coolest bars,_

_In the VIP with the movie stars,_

_Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there!_

_Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blonde hair!_

_And we'll, hide out in the private rooms,_

_With the latest dictionary and today's who's who,_

_They'll get you anything with that evil smile!_

_Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial!_

_Well, hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar!_

_I'm gonna, sing those songs that offend the censors!_

_Gonna pop my pills from a Pez dispenser!_

_Get, washed up singers writin' all my songs!_

_Lip sync 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong!_

_Well we all just wanna be big rockstars!_

_And live in hilltop houses drivin' fifteen cars!_

_The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap!_

_We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat!_

_And we'll, hang out in the coolest bars!_

_In the VIP with the movie stars!_

_Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there!_

_Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blonde hair!_

_And we'll, hide out in the private rooms,_

_With the latest dictionary and today's who's who,_

_They'll get you anything with that evil smile!_

_Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial!_

_Well, hey, hey, I wanna be a rocstar!_

_Hey, hey I wanna be a rockstar!_

When the song finished, it was silent for a few minutes, then the three of us busted out laughing.

"That's so you, Queen!" Yugi giggled, Grandpa, still laughing, agreed with him.

"Yeah, I can totally see myself sitting with a couple movie stars, getting chased by paparazzi, King!" I drawled, rolling my eyes and smirking. Soon we came to a stop in front of the Motou house: a small, narrow home that was painted a grayish colour with a white picket fence in front of a garden I'd helped them plant. Roses, Chrysanthemums, Violets, and more were found in the garden. On either side of the steps leading up to the long and wide porch were varieties of flowers were scattered in no pattern whatsoever. There was a porch swing that Yugi and I liked to sit in when we were too tired to run around. I drew in the familiar smells of the home when we walked into the living room.

"Ah, my home away from hell! Oh how I've missed you!" I cried as I flopped face-first onto the black leather couch. The house smelled of lavender, books, and rosemary. Practically heaven to me. My eyes snapped out as I let out a light grunt as I felt weight on my back, pressing me into the couch and making it just barely difficult to breathe.

Chuckling, Yugi started to bounce up and down, grunts and laughs coming from my mouth.

"Yu-u-u-ugi-i-i-i-iiii! St-sto-o-op i-i-i-it-t-ttt! Ple-e-e-ea-s-se?" The bouncing ceased, but the weight didn't move. I huffed, then smirked as I got an idea. I rolled to the side, causing Yugi to fall to the floor with a yelp. I landed on top of him with a grunt from both of us.

"And now you know how I felt just a few seconds ago." I said, with a smirk and a giggle. Yugi laughed, his body vibrating me from where I sat on him.

"Okay! Okay! I give! I give! Please get off me, we can play any game you want? Ugh, PLEASE?" I laughed and rolled off him. Then, just as his sat up with a relieved sigh, started running my fingers along his sides. The result was him twitching, more like jerking in every direction, laughing and flailing his limbs around uncontrollably. Soon, Yugi's cherubic face was red, with tears coming from his amethyst eyes and running down his round cheeks. He begged for me to stop.

"Not until you say the magic words! And you know exactly what they are!" I sang, my blue eyes shining with mirth. My dirty blonde hair flew around as I continued the effort to tickle Yugi, which was extremely difficult as he squirmed so much.

"Okay! Fine! Hahaha! You're the Queen of Games! I'm second to hahaha you! Now, haha let me haha gooo!" Satisfied, I retracted my fingers, allowing Yugi to catch his breath as he lay on the ground, still giggling slightly.

"You…are so….mean, Jessica!" I just laughed and stood up, then leaned down and picked the small teen up and threw him over my shoulder, much to his displeasure.

"NO! Jessica Yuki Braun! You KNOW how much I HATE it when I get picked up! Put me down!" Yugi shouted, kicking and pounding on my back as I carried him up down the hall to the kitchen where delicious aromas were wafting from. Both of our stomachs rumbling with hunger, I started to jog to the kitchen, causing the tri-haired teen to bounce, making his speech jerky.

"Ca-a-an-n-n yo-ou-ou-ou pu-ut m-m-m-eee-e doo-w-n no-o-ow?"

"Not until I get some food, besides, you should be grateful I'm actually putting effort into this, you know how lazy I am!"

"U-u-ugh!" I just laughed. I slowed down when I closed in on the kitchen. Just one more turn, and I would be able to eat as much as I wanted of Grandpa's delicious food! As I came into the brightly lit, delicious smelling room, I suddenly tripped and fell flat on my face, which shook the house.

"Well that hurt a little bit, DAMN YOU GRAVITY!" I shouted while rising up and rubbing my forehead. Yugi had landed on his ass since he was over my shoulder when it happened, and a pout graced his lips making him look even younger than a lot of people thought he was. Grandpa had looked over from his cooking and laughed while saying to himself, "She is the most gravitationally challenged girl I've ever met in my life!"

"Why didn't you put me down? You know I hate being picked up!" I shrugged and said, "'Cuz I didn't feel like putting you down, hey, at least I didn't drop you like last time!" Last time, he threatened me with poking my neck, which I can't stand for some odd reason, and I told him I'd drop him if he did, well, he poked me, and I reacted exactly the way I always do: freak out and jerk away while resembling a turtle trying to recede into its shell..

The result was Yugi falling onto the stairs, he had a few bruised body parts, and a split open head that required four stitches, and two cuts on his back (which I have _no_ idea how they got there, by the way) and his arm, which he complained about for at least two weeks.

Throughout that time, I was his nurse, fetching him food and drinks while icing whatever hurt him. I'm pretty sure he enjoyed it a bit _too_ much! During those two weeks, he had a constant smirk on his face, and his eyes had mischief shining in them; not to mention he'd make me do weird things, like wearing a nurse's hat -yes, the white one that looks like a sailboat with a red cross on the front- and said that after each 'order' I had to salute him and say 'Yes sir, right away sir!' Ra, it was _annoying!_

"…True, but still!" The pout was still on his face. I sighed.

"King, come on! Being carried should be a privilege! It means you're liked among people, and they want everyone to see you, 'cuz of your height and- Hey hey now! I was just- ow!" Yugi, being irritated that I called him short, took his shoe off and threw it at my face, it hit my nose and forehead, leaving an imprint of the bottom of the shoe on my face.

"That hurted Yugi!"

"So did being dropped on the stairs."

"Hey, I warned you about my neck, you know how I react when people touch it, so, technically, it was your fault."

"You're the one who picked me up, you insane, stubborn, headstrong, sarcastic, ugh! There aren't any words that even _describe _you!"

I mulled this over for a few seconds, allowing Yugi to catch his breath and return his face to normal colour; it had turned a light red from the yelling.

"Sooo, am I supposed to take that as an insult? Or a compliment?"

What he did next was priceless. His eyes went big, he opened and closed his mouth like a gasping fish, and held up his hands as if to choke me, then I guess something in his brain imploded on itself, because he said, "Forget it! Your impossible! Man I've got a killer headache from you now, see what you did Jess? You gave me a headache from your illogic!" All I did was laugh, Grandpa joined in, and soon enough Yugi's lips started to twitch, and no matter how hard he tried to keep his angry face, the laughter wouldn't go away. Finally he burst into laughter with us, our three different levels of laughs echoing throughout the whole house.

When I caught my breath I told Yugi with a smug tone, "You love me anyway." He shook his head and muttered, "And why I do is a mystery…"

I suddenly remembered something from the phone call to ask them to come get me.

"Hey, what was it you guys needed to tell me? Oh thanks Grandpa! Yum, my favorite!" I sat down to the plate Grandpa had laid out that was filled with some steak, rice, mashed potatoes with gravy, and a Japanese side food I found I loved, _Kamo nanban_. It was a bowl mixture of noodles, duck breast, egg, and sometimes a vegetable. All of this would make any person's jaw hit the floor at how much it was. I could eat a lot if I wanted to.

As I dug in, I didn't notice Yugi and the elderly man give each other a worried glance as they joined me at the table. I looked back and forth between them as I ate, and finally Grandpa sighed and stayed my hand from filling my mouth of the wonderful food.

"Well, Jessica, you see…We are moving back to Japan in a few days, we didn't know when to tell you, but I guess now is the best time."

* * *

><p>I froze.<p>

_They, they're…leaving me….alone? Why? Is it because of me? What did I do?_ Just as I was about to ask these questions, Yugi beat me to it.

"We are moving back, but we most certainly are _not _leaving you here, especially if you just got kicked out of your home!" I sighed in relief, then tensed up in budding excitement.

"Wait, so I'm going with you to Domino? SWEET!" They chuckled, this was exactly what they knew was going to happen. I was grinning, hell yeah! I'd kill to live with these two, and, move to Domino? I think yes!

"I love you two, so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you! But which one of you guys is gonna be my translator?" Yugi matched my grin with his own and said, "I am of course. Grandpa can't chase you around, he wouldn't be able to handle the insanity!"

"Hey!" My protest was met with laughter. I couldn't believe it, kicked out of my home, then told I wasn't related to who I had thought was my family for years, then moving in with my best friend, and now, we're moving to _Japan?_ Oh yeah, this was a busy, busy day.

I bit my lip as I decided to tell them what Mot-Olivia told me.

"Guys, there's something I gotta tell you. When me and Olivia were arguing, she told me I was adopted, not even officially either. My real family gave them six thousand bucks to keep me. I have a big brother, Jounouchi, maybe, but Olivia's an idiot; it was probably his last name."

I trailed off; as I looked to my two closest people in the world, I was about to burst into tears. Then Yugi, somehow knowing this, pulled me into a hug, and I couldn't take it anymore.

I cried on my best friend's shoulder, with him whispering comforts in my ear, and patting my back as his grandpa stood up and got a box of Kleenex for me.

After I calmed down some, I pulled myself together, and sat up. I sniffled, and returned King's sad smile with my own.

Grandpa laid a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to him.

"How about you go up to your room and lay down? You most likely need rest from the stress of today, don't want your hair as gray as mine!" I giggled and nodded, a nap was just what I needed.

I walked up the stairs to my room, and after kicking off my black converse with zippers down the sides, laid down in my bed, pulling the cover onto me, right now, I didn't care about my panda t-shirt, or my black jeans, or even my neon green socks that had a pair of eyes and a Chinese mustache on them. All I cared about was going to sleep.

I looked at the walls covered in pictures I'd hung up; there were drawings of everything I could imagine, from animals to people to buildings to things I'd imagined while bored. My eyes landed on a picture of Yugi and me laying on a hill; I was pointing at a shooting star as it shot across the night sky.

I smiled before sleep overcame me.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did I do? Review please! I'll try to get the third one up as fast as I can! :)<strong>

**~CQOGIS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I am sosososososososoooooooooooooo sorry for not updating! T.T I've been really busy, and my mom controls the only laptop in the house. Plus I've been having some problems..**

**Yugi: She has been trying to talk her mom into allowing her to use the laptop, but it hasn't worked out so far...**

**Ryou: Please don't be mean to her! She's been depressed for a few months; be glad she's worked on her stories at all!**

**Aww, thanks for sticking up for me guys! :) Let's see, who should I make do the disclaimer that I remembered this time? Kura! Your turn!**

**Bakura: Damn it! -sighs- Fine, Jess does not own Yu-gi-oh! no matter how much she wishes she did!**

**I do wish I did own it...Thanks Kura! Protect My Heart: Chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>I awoke gasping from one of the weirdest dreams of my life. When I looked about me, my first thought was, '<em>What the fuck was that about? It was strange, hmm, wonder if I'll have any more with that guy…The hell? When did I get here? How stupid of me; I forgot to change into my pajamas.' <em>Then I checked the alarm clock, it read three thirty-four. My face felt wet; when I touched my cheek, my fingers came away with a few tears that hadn't dried yet. I frowned in confusion; I never cried, ever. Not when I was bullied, or beat up for that matter.

So why was I crying now?

I thought back a few hours, trying to figure out what happened to make me so upset to cause me to cry.

_'Oh fuck, now I remember. I'm adopted, and moving to Japan with Yugi and Grandpa-Holy shit! I'm moving to Japan!' _I shot up out of bed, my eyes widening in shock. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, then a knock on my door.

"Jess? You awake?" Yugi poked his head through the doorway, and when he saw I was awake he came and sat on my bed, me pulling my legs up to make room. He got under the covers with me and got in the same position I was in.

"So…how you holding up?" I shook my head, laying my head on his shoulder and trembling. "I don't know King, I just can't believe that they would actually kick me out, not with how Steve was…." I trailed off, letting a few more tears trail down my face. "How Steve what? What did he do to you?" Yugi gave me a stern look, and I looked away.

"Nothing.." I whispered, silently begging Yugi not to bring it up. He shook his head. "No Jessica, you need to tell me what he did! Did he rape you? If he did, I swear to Ra-!" I cut him off. "No no no! He didn't rape me, but he did hit me….and touch me…." I ducked my head so my blonde hair could cover my face.

I could practically hear the gears in his head turning. Soon he said quietly, "That's why you have a problem with people touching you, isn't it?" I nodded with a frown, my eyes watering with the damned tears yet again. I felt arms wrap around me, and a weight on my shoulder. I looked over it and was met with big amethyst eyes with tears in them. I smiled a watery smile, and moved to where I was hugging him back.

"Thanks Yugi, I needed that," I whispered after a few moments. We released each other, and Yugi asked me, "Do you still wanna go back home with us? Cuz if you do, we gotta work on a **lot** of things!" We laughed, and I again felt at home, peaceful, and content. "Of course I do! Hell, I don't wanna stay here now do I? I can't annoy you guys if you leave!" Yugi laughed again, his voice sounding like little bells of innocence, so unlike my own.

After we calmed down, Yugi tried pulling me up, to which I groaned. "Come on Jess; get your lazy butt up and come down for some breakfast." I pouted and lifted my arms toward him. Grandpa found out from his grandson that I love breakfast, and so any chance he gets he'll make it for me. I guess it was still early enough for us to eat it.

Rolling his amethyst eyes, the small teen grasped my hands in his own and began struggling to get me off the bed. He ended up pulling me too hard, and I fell on top of him, my head connecting with his, eliciting a moan of pain from both of us.

"Owwwwwwwww!" I cried, massaging my sore forehead. The door opened, and Grandpa stuck his head in, "Are you two o- what did you do now?" He questioned, looking back and forth between us.

"Did you try getting her out of bed again?" Yugi nodded and said, "Jessica, you **really** need to stop being lazy, I don't think my body can take any more abuse!" I giggled, and stood, wobbling slightly- if slightly means having to grab the bed post in order to stay on my feet- and held out a hand to Yugi, which he took gladly.

"Okay Panda, I'm up. Now, let's get some breakfast!" With a grin on my face, I charged out of the room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen; I was proud of myself for not falling.

'Yes! I didn't trip! Take that gravity! You ain't hating on me-' As I was about to grab the chair, I tripped and fell face first on the floor. "Ow," I groaned.

Hearing the crash, the other two started to laugh. When they came into the kitchen, Yugi walked around me gasping out between bouts of laughter, "Learn to walk, dumbass!" My head snapped up, 'Yugi! Language! Sorry Grandpa; he's been listening to me too much!" Grandpa just laughed, while my tri-haired best friend rolled his eyes.

"You two are like brother and sister; I don't know which one's my blood child!" I grinned, squeezing my eyes shut and making a funny face, yeah, I'm surprised they've been around me this long without going insane.

Once I got back up from the floor, we sat at the wooden table that was set with three china plates; they were my favorite, according to Grandpa the plates told a story, it was depicted in the blue designs on the surface. As of now, the plates were covered with steamed rice and tamagoyaki(1). Next to the plates were two cups; one held miso soup, the other held coffee. One of the best things I loved about Grandpa was his cooking. I had always loved anything of Japanese origin; when Grandpa first cooked for me, I immediately begged him to teach me how to cook food like his. He gladly complied, and now I could cook practically any Japanese food perfectly, a fact I was proud of.

After we gave thanks for the food, I dug in. As I put the first forkful in my mouth, I closed my eyes and hummed in bliss. 'Oh yeah, best food EVER.' I looked up when Grandpa cleared his throat.

"Jess, since your moving back to Domino with us, I think it's time you started to learn Japanese. That way, you won't feel left out, and who knows, maybe you could write some songs and get it made!" Grandpa explained, looking at me with eyes just a few shades lighter than Yugi's.

I mulled it over. If I could learn Japanese, and speak it fluently, I would feel extremely accomplished with my life, and I could be able to write songs in Japanese as Grandpa said. Plus I wouldn't feel like an idiot.

After a few more seconds of contemplating, I agreed. Grandpa smiled, but I got a little wary of that twinkle in his eye. I was smart for being suspicious.

"Jess, since you have very much potential in you, and I have been in need of some fun for a while, I'm going to make a bet with you!" The elderly man smirked while I slightly paled. Even though it was just Grandpa, I had a reason to fear him right now. Grandpa's bets were always seemingly easy and simple, but once you start the bet, it becomes extremely difficult. And the terms? If you lose, something very humiliating will happen. All in all, a bet with Grandpa Motou is very dangerous. But stupid me, I can't back away from a challenge.

"What are the terms?" I asked, narrowing my eyes in suspicion. Yugi had the same look on his face.

"Well, it's for both of you actually." He stated calmly, crossing his arms. Now Yugi paled while I smirked. "Go on," I purred dangerously, Yugi looking at me with wide eyes. He looked to his grandfather, and shook his head frantically, shouting "NO!" My eyes never left Grandpa's as I stated waving a hand the small- well, I couldn't say _small, _he was taller than me,- teenager's way.

"Calm down, King! I think we'll win this bet; now then old man: tell me of this bet!" Yugi slammed his head on the table with a groan.

"It's simple really: Yugi just has to teach you all he know about Japan, and you have to learn it- not memorize, _learn it_- and be able to tell me everything. You have to do this within the five days before we leave." Yugi's head snapped back up. "_WHAT?"_ We both ignored him. "And if I win?" I asked with my eyebrows raised. Grandpa shrugged.

"On the small chance that you do win, I will take you to the store you will love in Domino, and buy you both anything you want; plus I'll give you both some free Duel Monsters cards." I tilted my head in consideration. With pursed lips, I looked at Yugi, he had the same look as I did. Once his sparkling eyes met mine, I once more raised my eyebrows in a silent question. '_Do you want to?"_ He shrugged and sighed, '_It can't hurt. Besides, we're most likely gonna lose anyway.'_ I rolled my eyes and turned to Grandpa. He had his hand out, ready for the sealing of the bet.

"Not yet Grandpa; what if _you_ win?" Yugi asked, shaking his head from side to side. Grandpa got that evil light in his eye again.

"If I win, you two get to dress up exactly how _I_ want you to, and you both get to sing a song at the school you will attend." My eye twitched, he'd most likely dress me in a friggin' dress, or skirt for that matter, anything that makes me uncomfortable. I don't know what he would do to Yugi, so many things could be put on him and make him uncomfortable.

Again Yugi sighed, and I looked at him once more for confirmation. His amethyst eyes were tired and exasperated, and his purple-tipped black spikes drooped a little, but other than that, he looked normal. He nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering, "I just _KNOW_ I'm gonna regret this…." I laughed and shook Grandpa's awaiting hand.

Grandpa was smirking, and I smirked back, "Five days?" I asked, and he nodded. I chuckled. "Then let it begin!" And with that, I stood and grabbed the still muttering Yugi, and dragged him up to his room, slamming his door once we were in.

"Jessica! How in the _HELL_ are you gonna learn _everything_ about Japan in _five days?_" Yugi was pacing back and forth over the light brown wood floor, and I threw myself onto his bed, moving around to get comfortable.

"Simple; you, my little tenshi, will teach me!" I shouted happily, grinning at the pacing teen with an expression that reads, 'Problem solved!' The said teen stopped pacing and stared at me, his already huge eyes getting even bigger, and his mouth dropping open. After a few seconds of looking like this, he shook his head and buried his hands in his massive hair.

"Dude! WE ARE GOING TO LOSE! I don't know what in Ra's name compelled you to agree to it! I can't teach you everything about a country in just FIVE. DAYS." I laughed. "Of course you can Yugi! You taught me everything about how to run your store in a day, and how to play Duel Monsters and its concepts in less than that!" He glared at me; well, he tried to, every time Yugi attempts to glare, he looks like he's pouting.

"How the HELL is that the same as teaching you about a country? You have to learn EVERYTHING! How to speak, how to sit, the whole deal! I can't do that!" He was beginning to turn frantic, and when Yugi Motou gets frantic and nervous, he starts to cry. And when Yugi Motou cries, it makes me want to kill whoever made a baby panda cry. So when Yugi's eyes started to water, I sat up and motioned for him to come to me. When he did, I yanked him down on my lap and pushed his head to my shoulder, which he gladly took. He began to lightly sob, and I knew it wasn't just because of the bet. A lot of things have caused him to cry; I've done my best to deplete the causes, and it's helped some, but not fully.

"Shh, Yugi, shh, tenshi; here you are safe..tell me what's caused you so much distress. I'll make it all better…" I murmured, holding the shaking teen close. My heartstrings pulled and twisted at the miserable sobs, and my anger grew at whoever or whatever caused this beautiful angel to cry.

Yugi calmed down enough so his sobs turned to hiccups, and though he still shook, it wasn't as bad as before. I squeezed him, and smiled lightly when he lifted his tear-stained face to mine.

"Now look what you've done, your prettiful eyes are red and swollen, and your face is splotchy and covered in tears! I'll be right back," I set the boy onto his bed and walked to the door. "I expect a detailed story on what caused these unwanted tears when I get back!" I called over my shoulder as I shut the door lightly, first going to the kitchen and gathering bowls and spoons. Screw us having just finished breakfast, my best friend needs comfort food!

* * *

><p>I snatched the tub of strawberry ice cream, along with the tub of cookies and cream, and set them on the counter. I went back to the fridge and grabbed the syrups we liked to add. As I searched the shelves for the final ingredients, I began to think.<p>

'_I'm finally getting away from this damned place, man, it's gonna feel so amazing that last day! I'm gonna say everything I've always wanted to say to everyone, and they won't be able to do shit about it! Hahaha, how ironic; I'm actually looking forward to school! Where are those Radamn cherries?" _I pouted and looked harder, shoving cartons and boxes out of the way before smiling brightly, pulling the carton of bright red fruit out of the semi-cool fridge. I set to working on our bowls, silently begging Ra to not let me trip, and for the person who made Yugi cry to be Vivian…or Tony, either one's fine by me, as long as I can deck 'em!

Vivian Wong was a pretty girl, and a bitch too. She had a heart shaped face that I had rearranged a few times, and long black hair that she kept in two little buns sometimes on either side of her head. She mostly wore a yellow and red kimono that made her look like a slut; seriously, a slit came _way_ up her thigh, and she made little slits in the abdomen area so anyone with eyes could see skin. She was obsessed with Yugi, and tried to follow him everywhere. When she found out he was hanging out with me, she tried to pull him into her group; AKA 'The Bitches'. It was made up of basically any sorry teenager trying to be popular.

Emphasis on the word 'tried'. She failed, and began to tease poor Yugi, she already hated me, I'd apparently done something to her when we were little to make her have a grudge against me. She daily verbally abuses both me and Yugi; I just smile at her, but Yugi is delicate; he nearly bursts into tears every time, so it results in me breaking her nose. Tony, the brainless jock, is her boyfriend.

Tony Gershaw was the average jock; no brains, all brawn. He was around five-foot-eight, and had super white teeth, almost platinum blonde hair that was up in little spikes, was tan, and had dark brown eyes. He was a Class-A jackass; he bullied all those weaker than him, was rude to everybody, disrespected the teachers, and basically got away with everything he did. He tried to get me into bed the previous year, but when I refused, he made me his new and still constant victim. It was a good thing I'd learned a thing or two about fighting and could take down a giant. He began going out with Vivian, which caused him to not bother me as much, but on the other hand, the two's favorite past time was trying to hurt me. I ignored it for the most part, but it was pretty hard to ignore the jeers completely.

I came back from the land of terrible memories to find I had already finished the huge bowls of ice cream and was just leaning over the counter, my hands gripping the edge so tight my knuckles turned even whiter than they were normally. I shook my head to clear the thoughts as I returned the toppings to their rightful places; after this I grabbed the bowls and walked back to my King's room.

* * *

><p>Yugi was sitting against his headboard, knees brought to his small chest, his head on top of his knees, which came up when he heard the door open. There were wet streaks down his cheeks and his large eyes were watery and red, but he put forth an effort to smile.<p>

He laughed when I nearly fell trying to close the door with my foot. I pouted at him and brought the bowls to the bed. I made myself comfortable next to him, then took a deep breath.

"Okay King, who made you cry? I got us some comfort food!" I nudged him with my shoulder. Yugi sighed and laid his head on my shoulder, taking a bite of the ice cream before closing his eyes in bliss. I giggled and took a bite of my own, humming as I bit into the seedless cherries. Yugi had strawberries instead of cherries, but he had the same blissful look of enjoyment as I did. I let Yugi take his time, it was best to just wait for him to begin, otherwise he would get frustrated. After a few bites he began his tale.

"Well, you know how the girls and boys have to dress in separate locker rooms?" I nodded. "Well, the other day I was dressing, and Tony tried to throw me into the girls'. I tried to fight, and I accidently hit him in his…." He turned a bit red in the face and motioned to his lower half. I 'ohh'd and nodded again. "And he got angry. He threw me into a locker and started saying how I _wanted_ to touch him there all along. He-he hit me a few times, and then he said that he couldn't believe the school let a…let a…" He bit his lip, tears pouring down his face again.

I wiped a few tears away and gently asked, "Let a what?" He burst into tears then, sobbing hysterically and burying his face in my shoulder. I set my bowl down and wrapped my arms around him, trying to console him with whispers and rocking.

He calmed down after a few minutes, sniffing and raking the heel of his hand across his face.

"He couldn't believe the school let a faggot in.." He whispered, looking down at his melting ice cream.

To say I was furious would be like saying, 'Getting trampled by a bull hurts!'. I was shaking so hard Yugi could even feel it! He looked up at me through his spiky blonde bangs, and picked my half-empty bowl up and handing it to me. I took it with a scowl and began viciously attacking the innocent ice cream while thinking of ways to torture Gershaw; he was NOT getting off easy for this.

Yugi was NOT a faggot, gay may he be, and with myself being bi, I'd be DAMNED if I let anyone call him such a hurtful word! Oh yes; Tony Gershaw was going to pay…

I didn't realize I was smirking until I felt someone poke my cheek. I blinked, and looked at Yugi, his head was tilted and his eyebrows were scrunched up. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. I finished my ice cream going over ideas to make the bumbling baka suffer.

We took our bowls to the kitchen and set them in the dish washer. We then headed to the living room; we felt like playing a game, plus, we had to work on my learnings after all. I thought it would be a challenge to play Duel Monsters while learning all Yugi had to offer.

* * *

><p>We cut and separated the others decks while Yugi tested me on my Japanese.<p>

"Soredewa, dono kurai oboete imasu ka?" **(So, what do you remember?)** Yugi asked, setting the playing field up.

I smiled. "Anata ga oshiete kureta subete!" **(Everything you taught me!)**

Yugi grinned, and set down his deck. He picked up the top five cards, and shouted, "Gemu ga sutato!" **(Game start!)** And with that, our hardest game ever began.

In the span of an hour, Yugi taught me the history of Japan, and how to dress, in the meantime, it was hard for the both of us to concentrate on our game, but it was exactly what we had wanted: a challenge. And apart of the challenge was only speaking in Japanese.

I had gotten a headache from three things: speaking and understanding Japanese against all the instincts trying to speak English; concentrating on the game between us; and listening, comprehending, and taking in all the facts that Yugi spewed. I didn't give up on the game though; I ignored the throbbing and played my final card. It wiped out the remaining points of the spiky haired boy's life points, causing him to hang his head and sigh in defeat.

We put up the playing field and laid on the couch, we faced each other on our stomachs. No the couch wasn't really big, we were just..vertically challenged.

Grandpa came in to check on us; he smiled when he saw our cards close to our faces, with my slight confusion as I processed everything being told to me in Japanese about said country. When I noticed Grandpa, I smirked and said, "Ojichan Hei! Nani o suisoku suru, watashi wa hanasu doresu, formaru, infomaruna shunkan ni kodo suru hoho o gakushu shimashita! Watashi wa mata nihon'norekishi no hotondo o mananda ga, koreha kyo dakedeshita! Watashi wa kake ni ha~a~tsu ni katsu tsumorida ne?" **(Hey Grandpa! Guess what; I've learned how to speak, dress, and act in formal and informal moments! I've also learned most of Japan's history, and this was just today! I guess we're gonna win the bet huh?)**

He raised his eyebrows, and looked at Yugi, who nodded. He then smiled and said, "Idaina jesu wa da! Shikashi, amarini mo namaiki eru koto was arimasen. Anata wa mada watashitachi no gengu de yomikaki suru hoho o gakushu suru hitsuyo ga arimasu!" **(That's great Jess! But don't get too cocky; you still have to learn to read and write in our language!)**

I stuck out my tongue playfully at him, which he laughed at. He walked out of the room still laughing.

I pouted, then turned back to Yugi, asking him if we could work on the reading and writing next. He nodded and went back to telling me about Japan's role in WW2.

We took a break after we finished the recent news. We switched back to English too. The sun was starting to set when I slapped my forehead.

"What is it Queen?" Yugi asked with a frown. I growled and continued to hit myself in the head until Yugi grabbed my hands.

"Queen, stop it! What's wrong?" I looked at him with a huff.

"Olivia said that she was giving me one day to get my shit from the house," I sighed. He frowned and then took off down the hall.

I waited, my confused and throbbing brain swirling. _'Please let Olivia still be at work, please let Olivia still be at work!' _I begged, taking deep breaths to calm myself. I nervously twirled my hair, making the blondish-brown waves curl.

Footsteps alerted me that there were two people coming down the hall. Grandpa and Yugi came around the corner, Grandpa twirling the keys from his finger and whistling a tune. As I was about to ask, Yugi explained. "Grandpa and I are gonna take you back so we can get your things," He said, dragging me by my wrist.

Once the car started, Yugi turned on the radio. Yeah, we like music. Jessie J's "_Domino_" was playing its last few lyrics, then Green Day came on. The song was "_American Idiot_". Bass and drums filled the silence.

_Don't wanna be an American idiot!_

_Don't want a nation under the new media!_

_And can you hear the sound of hysteria?_

_The subliminal mindfuck America!_

_Welcome to a new kind of tension!_

_All across the idiot nation,_

_Where everything isn't meant to be okay!_

I grinned as I sang along. Yugi and Grandpa were holding back laughter.

_Television dreams of tomorrow,_

_We're not the ones who're meant to follow,_

_For that's enough to argue!_

_Well maybe I'm the faggot America!_

Yugi and I sobered up a bit at the offensive word, Tony's words replaying in my mind, causing my cobalt eyes to narrow in anger.

_I'm not part of a redneck agenda!_

_ Now everybody do the propaganda,_

_ And sing along to the age of paranoia!_

_ Welcome to a new kind of tension!_

_ All across the idiot nation!_

_ Where everything isn't meant to be okay!_

_ Television dreams of tomorrow,_

_ We're not the ones who're meant to follow,_

_ For that's enough to argue!_

I held Yugi's hand as I felt his sadness; it takes a really shitty person to hurt someone like Yugi. For that, I will get revenge! The song was about half way over now. There was an instrumental part that we all nodded to.

_Don't wanna be an American idiot!_

_ One nation controlled by the media!_

_ Information nation of hysteria!_

_ It's going out to Idiot America!_

_ Welcome to a new kind of tension!_

_ All across the idiot nation!_

_Where everything isn't meant to be okay!_

_Television dreams of tomorrow,_

_We're not the ones who're meant to follow,_

_For that's enough to argue!_

The song ended with another short instrumental part. We were silent as the guy talked about some weird thing going on with Kim Kardashian or whoever it was.

We pulled up to the house, and I mentally cheered as I didn't see Olivia's BMW or Steve's Mercedes in the driveway. Grandpa said he would wait in the truck while we got the rest of my stuff.

I unlocked the front door with the key that was hidden in a loose rock in one of the pillars supporting the house. Once we entered, I didn't take a look around the fancy house, not at the pictures that didn't include me, or anything else that reminded me why I hated it there. Instead I calmly walked up the stairs, suppressing the anger I felt towards Olivia and Steve.

Olivia just flat out hated me; any chance she got she would insult me and treat me like a slave. Steve, well, he's the reason I learned how to fight. He hit me and took most of my innocence from me; he didn't quite rape me, but he touched me, and made me touch him, I was only seven when he started molesting me. And I hated him for it.

I never told Yugi until today that he touched me, it was a thing I didn't want to share with _anyone_, not even Yugi. I just wasn't' comfortable with it. I really hoped Yugi understood why I never told him…

When we got to my room, I went to the closet and pulled out a fairly large suitcase. It was black and white, rectangular in shape, and had zippers in a lot of places.

I rolled it to the middle of the green carpet. With a small smile, I looked at Yugi, he was looking around my room in wonder. I had never brought him here, I was afraid of my 'parents' scaring him away. The walls were a cream in color, a contrast to the floor and bed. The floor was covered in a dark green plush carpet that had spherical patterns inlaid into it. The bedframe was dark oak wood, it was a four poster with a full size mattress on it. The covers and pillows were black with a silver design of the celestial sky. A chest of drawers sat across from the bed, various items strewn across the top. I opened the drawers and pulled out as many clothes as I could.

Yugi went to the closet and pulled out some more clothes, along with a few of my sketchpads, and books, and grabbed my laptop. We met back at the suitcase and piled our respective items into it. We continued this until the scuitcase was bulging. Then I hauled it down the wooden stairs to the truck.

When we struggled to get the suitcase into the bed (we are small people!), a black BMW zoomed down the road.

"Oh this is just fan-tucking-fastic," I muttered, glowering at the approaching vehicle. I tried to ignore her as I pulled Yugi into the truck, both Yugi and Grandpa looking at me with confusion.

"Stay here no matter what happens," I told them, making eye contact with both men as I closed the door. The two cars came to a screeching halt in the driveway. I rolled my eyes with a groan as Olivia's bitchy voice started screaming at me.

"Why the hell are you still here? I gave you a _day_ to get your shit out of the house!" I simply lifted my middle fingers to her and said, "Yeah, it still hasn't reached twenty-four hours yet, bitch!" She stomped over to me as I smirked at her.

"What are you gonna do, Olivia? Hit me? I'm no longer your kid, if you hit me, I'll hit right back slut!" She gasped and raised her right hand. I smirked, and cracked my knuckles in anticipation. The bitch obviously didn't get the hint, because she slapped me across the face. It stung just a bit, but I punched her as hard as I could to make up for the pain.

That bitch went flying to the ground! I grinned as she shrieked, her face was a bloody mess, with any luck, I'd have broken her nose. I heard slamming and running footsteps. I turned around to see Yugi sprinting towards me with an extremely worried expression.

"Jessica! She can sue you! Why did you do that?" I simply shrugged and smiled as I allowed Yugi to lead me back to the truck, where Grandpa was looking between me and Olivia wide-eyed. Once we were strapped in, he sped off home.

* * *

><p>Yugi checked me over after we got home. He gasped and nearly blew steam from his ears in rage. "She <em><span>hit<span>_ you? I'm glad you broke her nose! I take back all I said! Good job!" He grabbed a washrag and gently patted my cheek; I flinched and then relaxed as I felt massaging hands dig into my back.

Yugi chuckled and kept administering the amazing feelings in my back. I all but collapsed onto my stomach on my bed. Yugi outright laughed at my actions.

I pouted and reached back to put his hands on my back again. This is what I've been in need of for a _long_ time. A Yugi Motou massage. It's one of the best feelings in the world. It felt so good, I fell asleep after a while, dreaming of the strange guy again.

* * *

><p><strong>It was terrible wasn't it? I feel depressed. T_T<strong>

**Yugi: No no! It was wonderful!**

**Hmm, Yugi? Ryou's Yami showed up, where's yours?**

**Yugi: Umm, I don't know, I'll go find him! He needs to cheer you up!**


	4. AUTHOR

Okay, first off, I'm sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy with basketball camps, and haven't had time for working on ANY of these stories. And, my mom controls the only laptop in the house, if you don't already know from my profile page, I work on my fanfiction via flashdrive. Also, to be honest; I've lost inspiration for how 'Protect My Heart' is going.

Sorry to those who thought this story was any good, for I am deleting it, wait! Before you freak out! (If you liked it) I WILL be redoing this story! I don't like how it is right now, and I have gotten ideas for it…it just has to be written differently…

I WILL TRY TO UPDATE IT AND MY OTHER STORIES FASTER! JUST GIVE ME TIME! But yeah, this is basically a final farewell to the original 'Protect My Heart'.

Thanks to all who liked it, and everything else, but it WILL change. I'm changing the summary, and how it turns out. Blah. I know. Good news; I most likely won't do anything else for summer vacation. My life is boring, and my family is not rich. We don't go to places that are fun.

If you are getting impatient with me, please, please, PLEASE understand; my mom CONTROLS THE COMPUTER! SHE WILL NOT LET ME GET ON IT! I'm lucky I found it right now to write this! Please check out my other stories, and I SWEAR TO RA I WILL POST THE NEW 'Protect My Heart' SOMETIME IN THE NEARISH FUTURE!

Arigatou and Sayounara for now!

Jess!


End file.
